


My North Star

by Ezalorian



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezalorian/pseuds/Ezalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I imagine would happen after the ship scene at 3x02. Lizzington!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My North Star

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's been days since 3x02 and I still can't get over the Lizzington feels. Wrote this one as I was on the train on my way home.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist

"That's Polaris, the North star."He exclaimed as he points it out to her. "That's how sailors used to find their way home. When I look at you that's what I see. I see my way home."Red stated while gazing at the night sky.

She was astonished by his confession and cannot help but direct her gaze on him. He was still gaping at the star-filled sky. He looked genuinely enchanted by the firmament and she would hate to be the one to break the harmonious silence that enveloped them. All she could hear was the sound of the waves hammering violently against the ship that they were in. He told her explicitly what she meant to him and it was the most beautiful words ever spoken to her. It was taking every bit of self-control for her not to wrap her arms around him but she wouldn't want his admission go unacknowledged so she decided to give in. She held her drink with her left hand and scooted closer to him. She then lays her head near his chest and wraps her right arm on his back. She felt him tense up but chooses to ignore it. Acquiescing to her advances he then wraps his right arm across her shoulders and she leans much closer to him. She closes her eyes in an attempt to remember everything she was feeling at that very moment. Listening to the beat of his heart, how the cool ocean breeze hits her face and body and how his body heat soothed her, and how his arm that was wrapped around her made her feel like she could take on anything that the world throws at her. In that moment she knew, that whatever happens, she could always count on Red.

His voice pulled her out of her reverie as he says, "Never doubt how much you mean to me Lizzie."He was staring at her like he is memorizing every inch of her.

"I won't."She assured him. She was matching his gaze as a smile crept up on her lips. "Thank you, for everything."

"I'd do anything for you."He stated.

Tears were starting to pool on her eyes and he can't help but have the same happen to him. Suddenly a single tear falls slowly from her eyes and slides down to her cheek. He leans his head closer to her as he kisses the part of her cheek where her tear rested. She closes her eyes at the feel of his warm and firm lips on her cheek. He draws back and looks at her but he can't seem to read what she is feeling.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I should have done that."He said to her with trepidation.

She had to smile at the look on Red's face. He felt agitated and she wanted to assure him that what he did was alright so she tips her toes to level with him and kisses the corner of his mouth. It was brief but substantial for the moment. He felt dizzy at the contact between the two of them.

"Well," Red said, he was stunned by Lizzie's actions and he was biting the side of his check trying to think of what to say but nothing is coming to him.

"Shhh," Liz put her index finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything." She whispered as she leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
